pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacie (Chapter)
Lacie is the 67th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. The Japanese title means "The Ones Wearing Crimson." Synopsis The chapter opens with Lacie lying in a tower similar to the one Alice was kept in, singing about starlight dancing about to herself when she is approached by a white haired man. The white haired man tells her that he can't live up to his promise of taking Lacie outside with him that day. Lacie continues her singing before asking if the man was going to meet with someone, also reminding him that he had already broken nine promises to her. She identifies him as Glen Baskerville. Glen says that being so close to breaking a tenth promise, the two of them should savour the moment. Glen suddenly remembers that one of the Barmas is coming to the mansion that day. Lacie mulls about how ever since the Barmas had lost their power struggle in their country and been kicked out, they've been sucking up to the Baskervilles constantly. Glen tells Lacie that it's always good to experience other cultures, reasoning that he heard that the Barmas were going to play their traditional instruments, and that he hopes she will show up to the event. Lacie tells him that she'd consider it. With that Glen leaves and promises that he'll come through for Lacie next time. Silently, Lacie notices that it had started snowing outside, just when she thought that it couldn't get any colder. Later, Lacie wanders into the Barmas event, a spacious hall with a musician who is playing. This person notices her immediately. In a blink of an eye, she was grabbed by this person, who's face had been concealed, who had dropped the morin khuur he was playing and the headdress that had been worn. The man is none other than Jack Vessalius, who's ecstatic to see Lacie again after eight long years of waiting. Upon shock, Lacie doesn't respond before he is immediately apprehended by a covered Baskerville, knocking him unconscious. Glen arrived and told his follower not to kill Jack, before questions Arthur Barma if he knew anything about what happened, and a flustered Arthur replying that he had no idea, except for the fact that he knew his sister found Jack to play at the event as a musician. The hooded Baskerville asks Lacie if she knew Jack. Just then, Lacie notices Jack is wearing one of her earrings, but replies that she doesn't know him. Glen is going over the information provided by the hooded Baskerville as to who Jack is, stating that he is 23 years old and the third son of the Vessalius Viscount. Glen is surprised that the hooded Baskerville obtained so much information in such a short amount of time and asked if he had researched it. The hooded Baskerville says that he didn't have to as they knew all along who it was because Jack had been seen in high society beforehand. This confuses Glen, who asks why Jack is even let in the mansion in the first place. The hooded Baskerville says that Glen has told him that he relies too much on his hunches and this time he has hoped to examine the situation instead. Glen tells the Baskerville that he doesn't know how to put it in proper use, which makes the hooded Baskerville apologize. Jack, who sits cheerfully observing the conversation, is now anxious and asks where Lacie is. Glen smiles furtively and inquires if Jack knows where he is, and Jack replies that he is in the Baskerville's mansion. Glen explains that as the head of the Baskervilles, if he decides he wants to have Jack tortured to death, no one would object to it, prompting Jack to ask if Glen was planning to kill him, and if so then he would like to see Lacie just once first. This prompts Glen to laugh. The head of the Baskervilles tells Jack that he doesn't know what kind of relationship he has with Lacie, but she isn't someone he could encroach on. He explains that Lacie often sneaks out to find herself a new "pet" and that Jack shouldn't expect her to have any special feelings for him. Jack says that he knows, and asks if he was right about Lacie not remembering him, surprising Glen. Jack says that it's alright that she didn't, because her unbound nature makes it so she will never belong to anyone, to which Glen agrees. Meanwhile, Lacie rifles through her personal belongings and eventually finds the earring that matched the one Jack had been wearing, which causes her to remember everything about Jack. Glen begins to show interest in Jack and how he hadn't heard of someone like him in the Vessalius clan. The hooded Baskerville explains it to Glen, who asks how he knows who Jack is, taking off the hood of the Baskerville and introducing him as Oswald, Lacie's brother. Jack is shocked by Oswald's appearance, and asks if they'd met somewhere before. Oswald denies it as it's his job as Glen's attendant to monitor anyone he comes into contact with, and as such this was his first time meeting Jack face-to-face. Glen remarks on how interested in other people Oswald is. Oswald agrees and states that he can't help but notice Jack. Surprising both Glen and Jack. Glen asks Oswald if he was interested in Jack in "that way", though Oswald didn't understand what Glen was asking and says that ever since he laid eyes on Jack he'd always wondered why he made people so unhappy. Glen laughs hysterically and allows Oswald to explain himself. Oswald states that it's hard to put into words and looks to Jack, who explains that he's a bit shy. Oswald then states that he compares Jack to clear water, as no matter how long you stare into it, your own silhouette is all you see, making it impossible to decipher one another's true natures, and that even though it's right in front of you, you feel something that makes you wonder if anythings actually there at all. Oswald's comparisons make Jack blush and also caused him to splash water on Oswald. Lacie then comes in and drags Jack away, once again making Glen burst into laughter. Jack was still blushing when he and Lacie reached the Baskerville's garden. Lacie notices and tells Jack that he's still pretty cute even though he's changed. Jack is surprised and remembers Lacie wearing the other earring, thus causing him to start crying. Jack explains through his tears that he's learnt so many things since Lacie disappeared, in hopes that he'd see her once again. Lacie asks Jack what he plans on doing next, and Jack says that seeing her again is just like a dream. Though Lacie tries to continue their conversation, Glen appears behind the two. Glen tells Jack that if he wants to, he is welcome to come back and play as he gives Jack a map of the Baskerville mansion, including all the secret passageways he can use to get in. Glen tells Jack that he has to come back as long as Lacie can still see reality. Lacie asks Glen what he plans on doing with Jack. Glen explains that he isn't sure yet, but he has become very interested in Jack. Glen then asks Lacie if she's developing feelings for Jack. Lacie denies it and says that it'd be foolish if she was because she was going to die soon. Jack then returns home, where he finds Miranda Barma. She is covered in blood and decapitating people's bodies, behind her is a house full of decapitated skulls. Jack tells her, as he approaches, that he'd seen the person she'd told him about, the pretty boy with black hair and purple eyes, named Oswald. Upon hearing good news, Miranda becomes ecstatic and roughly grabs Jack face in her dirty hands, reminding him of all the times that she'd helped him and that as a reward, she wants Oswald. Jack just glares at Miranda, who releases him in her fervor and backs onto her skull-filled cupboards. She stated hysterically that she wants Oswald by her side, that she wants his head. Characters in order of appearance * *Lacie* *Oswald* *Arthur Barma* *Miranda Barma* }} Terms Trivia *This chapter reveals that the last body that Glen possessed was in fact the body of Oswald, Lacie's older brother. *Miranda Barma is shown to have a personality similar to Demios the Executioner. *This marks the first appearance of Glen (Levi) inside of the body that would later become Humpty Dumpty and be contracted to Celia. Navigation Category:Manga